Midnight Observations
by prittee1
Summary: Hermione goes to see Snape, one last time. HGSS.
1. Chapter 1

I can see him, his black hair splayed across a silver pillow, moonlight from the enchanted window falling across his pallid face, casting shadows off his long, hooked nose. He tosses and turns, fighting off the demons that no doubt haunt his dreams.

He is beautiful like this, different. I relish in the fact that no other student has seen him this way. I am the only one that can penetrate his wards.

He moans, furrowing his brow. Even in his slumber this man is never truly relaxed. He is always alert, at the ready. I am surprised he doesn't sleep with one eye open.

The slightest sound would wake him, and even as I approach, his hand twitches, as if ready to pounce on the wand that lies on his bedside table.

There are few, if not none, that would call him attractive, which, when thinking of us (or thinking about the possibility of there ever being an 'us') makes me feel more confident.

I never feel attractive. I am so self-conscious, and the idea that he may never have been propositioned before in his life, makes me feel so much better about myself, and my chances with him.

I think, 'How could someone such as himself ever refuse me, ever refuse anyone?' This is the only reason I ever dwell on my thoughts of him.

But I know exactly how he could refuse me. A 'man of the world', such as himself, must have seen some truly beautiful women in his life. Which means that he must have something to compare me with.

Even he can see I'm nothing special. True, I'm wise beyond my years. The smartest witch to ever enter Hogwarts, I'm told. But what good are brains, when my looks leave so much wanting? I am not pretty. I have seen too many girls who are to know that I am no where near it. I have filled out, over the years, but not much. I can't help looking at myself in the mirror and wishing I had more curves. And then, of course, there's my hair. Oh, god, my hair. The bane of my existence. How could any man be attracted to me? I am, let's face it, a walking, talking, giant frizz-ball.

He would send me away in an instant, with one of those sneers I hate to love, and a scathing remark that wounds me, deep within my soul.

So I withdraw the hand I'd extended, to brush across his cheek, and I take a step back. No, I will not disturb him. I am scared, so scared.

I turn to leave. My feet seem to glide across the floor, not making a sound.

I look back at him, just one more time. I stare at him with longing. I will never see him again, I know, because tomorrow I graduate. Tomorrow, I will walk these corridors, the same corridors that he sweeps along every day, for the last time.

I will leave this school, and never return.

But I will always remember. I will always look back and think of him. The man that could both reduce me to tears in an instant, and make me burn with passion and lust.

There will always be a hole in my heart that I wait, in vain, for him to fill.

I will never forget him: Hogwarts, _my_, Severus Snape.


	2. Chapter 2

I see her in my dreams. She watches me. No one has ever called her beautiful, and few call her pretty, but they have never seen her like this: Unguarded.

Her eyes are full of longing. She wants me.

But she hesitates. She reaches out for me, but her hand falters. It stays, suspended in mid-air as she worries her bottom lip between her teeth. It's an action I have grown familiar with, over the years. She is deep in thought.

I long to reach out to her. To hold her little hand in mine and reassure that it's ok.

That I love her too.

But I can't move. My body will not obey me. So I wait, and she watches.

The silence engulfs us.

She stands, her silk robe whispering around her, and turns away from me. She seems to glide towards the door.

I want to call her back. I don't want her to leave me. She will, of course, because tomorrow she graduates. She will leave, and I am certain she will never come back.

Why should she? There is nothing here for her.

She looks back at me, one more time, and then leaves.

The door shuts behind her with a click that breaks through the silence like a headlight through mist.

I wake with a start and sit up, staring desperately around me, my sharp eyes penetrating the darkness.

She is not here, though I can still smell her, feel her presence.

Wishful thinking.

I lie back down but I cannot sleep, so I push my sheets aside and get dressed.

I patrol the halls, alert and listening. For how long I walk, I do not know. I am lost in my thoughts. Suddenly, I find myself outside the head girls' room. Light flitters out into the corridor from the crack underneath her door.

I look around, then carefully place my ear to the wood.

She is crying, and my heart wrenches at the sound.

She is speaking, sobbing a single word, over and over. I press closer to the door, my curiosity taking over. If I didn't know better, I'd say she was speaking Parseltongue, from the slight hissing noise she makes at the end of each word.

I am desperate to know the source of her sorrow, and my feet shuffle as I move still closer, leaning all of my body weight on her door.

She cries out, and I'd have to be deaf not to hear the name she speaks. Mine.

I stumble slightly as the door slides open of its own accord.

I see her, sprawled across her bed, weeping.

She looks up, and we make eye contact for just a second, before I turn and flee.

AN: I couldn't help it. I just had to continue this story (plus, Julz, you asking me to write another chapter was starting to get on my nerves… Haha. Just kidding.)

Hope you like it! Reviews? Please?


	3. Chapter 3

It was him, I know. I could recognise those piercing black eyes anywhere.

But he is gone, in a flury of robes, and it takes me a moment to register what happened.

And when I do, I rise, as if in a trance, and pursue him.

He is faster than me, he takes longer strides, but I quicken my pace and I reach the dungeons faster than I would have thought possible.

He is in the process of closing his door and I reach him just in time to stop him.

-

I move fast. I get to my room and yank the door open. I turn to close it, and she's there. She stares at me. Her face is flushed and her hair is wild.

It takes all of my self control to stop me from kissing her.

I don't know what to do.

So I look at her, and she looks at me, and I wait for her to realise what she's doing. I wait for her to turn and run from me.

But she doesn't.

She takes a step towards me, and I take a step back.

She seems to take this as an invitation and she's in my rooms before I can stop her.

-

I realise too late that it wasn't an invitation, and I mentally kick myself for being so stupid. Severus Snape does not ask students into his private rooms.

I stand there, completely out of my element, unsure of what to do next. Unsure of what I'm even doing there.

Then its hits me: This is my last chance to tell him how I feel. He will never know unless I tell him now, and I will live the rest of my life regretting. Grieving for what could have been.

I look up, and his mouth is open. He is going to say something.

-

She furrows her brow and chews her lip. She can't seem to figure out what to say.

So I open my mouth, but for the first time in my life, I am speechless. I am suddenly overwhelmed. Overwhelmed by my surroundings, overwhelmed by what has happened, and overwhelmed by the beautiful girl, standing in front of me.

And I realise: Even if I could speak, no words could explain how much she means to me, how much I respect her, adore her. How much I love her.

This time, I am the one who takes a step forward.

And so does she. She meets me half way.

I reach for her, and she comes to me.

She closes her eyes as I kiss her, and I've never been happier.

-

My eyes flutter shut as he brushes his lips against mine.

I sigh as he embraces me. I'm home, and I've never been happier.

-

AN: Sigh. It's finally finished. I hope you like it and I hope it hasn't disappointed anyone.

You have _no _idea how satisfying it is to finish a story, especially one like this, with a happy ending.

Thanks for reading all the way through!


End file.
